


I don't know what it is, but let's give it a try

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A captain and his vice-captain, Borussia Dortmund, Comfort, M/M, Reflection, Set after BuLi match against Wolfsburg, Sexual Content, Teammates to Lovers, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: He didn’t want to be alone tonight. He wanted to be with someone who understood. Someone who understood what this club meant to him. Someone who understood that it was about more than money and success.  Someone who understood what it meant to stay when others left. And the only person he could really share that with was Łukasz.





	I don't know what it is, but let's give it a try

Marco didn’t know why he didn’t drive straight home from the training ground after coming back from Wolfsburg. But somehow he found himself instinctively driving towards Łukasz’ house.

He didn’t want to be alone tonight. He wanted to be with someone who understood. Someone who understood what this club meant to him. Someone who understood that it was about more than money and success. Someone who understood the pressure. Someone who understood what it meant to stay when others left. Understood what it meant to be left behind. And the only person he could really share that with was Łukasz.

Maybe he wouldn’t even be in, Marco thought as he rang the entry phone. But Łukasz was. And, as Marco should have expected, Łukasz didn’t even ask him why he was there, simply invited him in and offered him something to drink.

He felt instantly calmer sitting beside Łukasz on the sofa. There was something solid and calming about Łukasz, about the simple fact of his presence. Captaining his team had been Marco’s boyhood dream, one he had finally achieved. And he couldn’t help being glad that Łukasz was there by his side as vice-captain to support him. Łukasz understood. He just understood. He always had. He always would. And together they had helped to bring the heart and soul back into their team.

‘I couldn’t help thinking of you today in Wolfsburg. Seeing Kuba again. Since you couldn’t be there. Since he wasn’t even on the bench.’ Marco knew that sounded ineffectual, but he hoped Łukasz would understand. And he did.

‘I know, Marco. Thank you.’

They sat in companionable silence for a bit before Marco blurted it out. ‘It’s not fair. He didn’t want to go. Neither did Erik. Or Nuri. They would have stayed. But the others … they couldn’t wait to get away. Didn’t give us a backward glance. After everything we’d gone through together.’

‘It’s just how it is, Marco. It’s the nature of things. We both did the same as well, long ago now, back when we were young and ambitious.’

‘But it’s still not fair. And we behaved decently.’

‘Maybe, Marco. Maybe you’re right.’

Łukasz had turned to face him and they were looking straight at each other. Almost without thinking, Marco leaned forward. Was he really going to kiss Łukasz? It seemed like it. And right now he couldn’t think of a good reason not to, even though there were a million very good ones.

At first Łukasz stayed still, seeming to want Marco to kiss him. Everything seemed to be unfolding in slow motion. But then he drew back, placing a finger on Marco’s lips.

He didn’t know how he felt. Relieved. Disappointed. Embarrassed. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what …’ he started to splutter apologetically.

Much to his surprise, Łukasz stood up, taking off his shirt and trousers until he was standing there only in his briefs. Now Marco didn’t know what to think. Half of him was confused. Half of him couldn’t help admiring the sight of an almost naked Łukasz standing in front of him.

‘This is either going to be good or it’s going to be totally weird,’ Łukasz smiled at him and Marco’s heart almost melted. ‘So why don’t we see if we can cope with the weird bit?’

Marco still didn’t really understand what was going on, but he was willing to give whatever Łukasz had in mind a try. So he followed Łukasz out of the room and into his bedroom, standing there with his mouth open as Łukasz calmly got into bed, laying back against the pillows with his arms folded behind his head.

‘ … um … I don’t know how you usually do this, but I think you might be a bit overdressed,’ Łukasz observed.

Marco hastily scrambled out of his clothing, stripping to his briefs as well, almost falling over as he somewhat inelegantly divested himself of his tight jeans. He felt a bit like a shy teenager again as he crawled under the covers to snuggle up to Łukasz, who automatically wrapped an arm round him.

He’d missed this. Missed how good it felt being with another man like this. Łukasz’ skin was warm underneath his and smelled just so good, clean and male. His hand roamed over smooth skin, tracing the lines of hard muscle beneath. He’d always had a not-so-secret fetish about Łukasz’ heavily-muscled physique, so much so that it had become a standing joke between them. But he also loved how sleek and elegant Łukasz was. And now all that power and elegance was warm and fragrant under his fingertips and it felt better than he could have imagined.

‘If it doesn’t sound too childish, do you mind if we just cuddle for a bit?’ he heard himself asking.

‘Not at all, whatever you want,’ came the reply.

Marco felt at peace, warm and cosy, lulled by the steady sound of Łukasz’s breathing and his heartbeat. His teammate’s delicious scent filled his nostrils. Long, elegant fingers caressed his back soothingly. So soothingly that Marco woke up with a start. He must have drifted off to sleep. Desperately hoping that he hadn’t drooled on Łukasz’ chest in his sleep, he lifted up his head to apologise.

‘I’m sorry. That was so embarrassing.’

But Łukasz’ eyes gazed down at him, full of warmth and affection. ‘You obviously needed that. Playing and travelling takes its toll on us, especially at our advanced years,’ Łukasz winked, but he did have a point. ‘And it was my pleasure to hold you as you slept. But now I’d really like that kiss you were offering an hour or so ago.’

Still feeling a bit as if he was dreaming, Marco let Łukasz ease him onto his back. Łukasz was warm and solid on top of him, fingers running through his hair. They paused for a moment to get used to being in this unaccustomedly intimate position. It did indeed feel weird. But it was good weird.

Łukasz’ lips brushed his own, the touch gentle and experimental. A gasp escaped Marco and his lips parted instinctively, inviting Łukasz in. The lips against his were warm and supple, the skin slightly roughened, the kiss soft but still distinctly masculine. They kissed, tasting one another’s lips, exploring each other with gentle licks and nibbles.

He groaned embarrassingly loudly when Łukasz slipped his tongue inside his mouth, the electric sensation of their tongues brushing together sending jolts of desire straight to his groin. This didn’t feel weird anymore, just incredibly, intoxicatingly good, and he definitely wanted more - much, much more. Their kisses became long, wet and passionate, tongues buried deep in each other’s mouths, teeth grazing over lips, kissing as if they couldn’t get enough of each other.

His hips bucked up of their own accord, seeking more friction. He was hard and aching, leaking onto his briefs. But he didn’t care as he could feel that Łukasz was in exactly the same state.

‘Can we lose these?’ he asked breathily between kisses, plucking at the waistband of Łukasz’ briefs.

They helped each other to lose their last item of clothing, unwilling to stop kissing as they did so, their kisses becoming messy and sloppy. It took a moment or two before they were naked, pressed together, hot, sticky flesh against hot, sticky flesh. Łukasz’ hard, bare cock felt so good rubbing up against his own, just so gorgeously long, thick and heavy. He ached to feel it inside him, to feel it filling and stretching him. He needed that so badly that it suddenly hurt even to breathe, his need painfully overwhelming.

‘Do you have … something?’ he whispered, his lips red and tender from their kisses. ‘I need more … I need everything.’

Łukasz stroked Marco’s hair back from his forehead, the gesture so tender that his breath caught in his throat. ‘Are you sure? Really sure?’

He could hear the raw note of desire in Łukasz’ voice and that strengthened his resolve. ‘Yes, I’m sure.’

He whimpered faintly as Łukasz rolled away, feeling bereft of the warm weight on top of him. But his teammate was soon back, kissing him with infinite tenderness. ‘I’ll make this as good as possible for you, Marco, I promise.’ The whispered promise ghosted across his kiss-sensitised lips, making him shiver.

Łukasz’ kisses were soft and caring. Marco felt as if he was melting into the pillows. Skilled fingers caressed his entrance, slipping inside one by one, carefully but thoroughly stretching him open. He should have known that Łukasz would be good at this, his movements as elegant and powerful as they were on the pitch. He was moaning and sighing in response to the gentle thrusts of Łukasz’ fingers, not caring that his teammate could hear how aroused and needy he was, his hips pitching and rolling in time with the movements of the fingers inside him.

His breath was coming in hard pants, his fingers digging into Łukasz’ back, signalling that he was ready for more. Łukasz paused for a moment, looking into his eyes, the intimacy almost uncomfortably intense. And then he felt what he needed, felt Łukasz pushing inside, felt him huge and throbbing in all the right places, filling him and chasing away the lingering emptiness. Despite all the euphoria of today’s victory, something had been missing. This had been missing.

Marco hooked his legs round Łukasz’ waist, arching his back slightly, shifting himself so that every thrust would brush against that deeply pleasurable spot inside him. He knew he could come like this, come from the stimulation inside him and the friction of his cock rubbing against Łukasz’ well-defined abs. And then he just let go. Stopped thinking. Surrendering himself to the sounds, scents and sensations of the two of them fucking each other senseless, bodies moving in sweaty, sticky harmony. Abandoned and almost animalistic until the two of them came with loud, rough, raw grunts of pleasure.

Łukasz rolled over afterwards, lying there panting. Marco wasn’t sure what to do, whether or not he should get up and leave, if that was it, until Łukasz held out an arm in invitation. Gratefully, Marco inched over, curling up against Łukasz’ chest, still breathing heavily himself.

He was slightly surprised to feel a gentle kiss pressed against the top of his head. And even more surprised to hear Łukasz ask him if he wanted to stay the night.

‘Really?’ Marco had to make sure.

‘Of course. Do I look like the kind of man who would have sex with someone and kick them out into the cold afterwards? Your overnight bag will be in the car, I presume. You’ll have enough stuff with you to be able to make it to training tomorrow without going home first. And afterwards, well we need to take it easy tomorrow, so if you want to spend the day together, then I’ve got nothing planned.’

Marco’s head was swimming. He hadn’t known what to expect when he had driven to Łukasz’ home on impulse, but it certainly hadn’t been this. Not that that was a bad thing.

‘Yes. Of course. To everything. But what … ?’

‘What’s going on here? I have no idea, Marco. I suspect neither did you when you turned up at my door unannounced tonight. But it’s been good so far. And I wouldn’t mind some more of whatever it is. So why don’t we just go with the flow for now?’

Marco didn’t have any objections to that either so he murmured his agreement, wriggling against Łukasz’ chest. ‘I feel so safe and protected in your arms. You’re so strong and solid.’

Łukasz’ laugh ruffled his hair. ‘Given that I know who some of your former lovers were, I’ll take that as a compliment.’

‘What! No! Sorry …. ’ Marco seemed to be making a mess of everything tonight.

‘No need to apologise. Neither of us are blushing virgins any more. We both have a past. But let’s not think about that now. Let’s focus on the present and not worry about the past or the future. Let’s get your case, make something quick to eat and then get ready for bed.’

Marco followed Łukasz downstairs, noting – not for the first time – that his vice-captain had a very nice ass indeed. But he no longer needed to feel guilty about that, not since he’d just let his second-in-command have his own ass. And something told him that it wouldn’t be the last time either.


End file.
